El sol de Naruto es Hinata
by Intenebrissunt
Summary: De repente no sabes lo que pasa, sientes unos brazos abrazarte por la cintura con angustia, con preocupación y todo en tu interior se revuelve. Crees escuchar el ritmo de tu corazón en tus oídos, late desenfrenado como si en algún momento se fuera a parar, es un sentimiento que de inmediato te hace sentir más vivo que nunca. [NaruHina]


**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece y no la hará, lo que si **es mío** es lo escrito en la parte de abajo. Yo simplemente hago esto por diversión propia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conciencia.

**Fecha de publicación:** 13 de Enero del 2014.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja principal:** Uzumaki Naruto y Hyūga Hinata.

**Género:** Drama.

**Línea del tiempo:** En la cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

**Total de palabras:** 1,696.

* * *

**El sol de Naruto es Hinata.**

_One-shot único._

Escrito por: Intenebrissunt.

.

.

.

Miras a tu alrededor y tus sentimientos están hechos un lío. Es una mezcla en tu interior que nunca has sentido en tu vida. Quieres gritar, patelear a alguien... pero no puedes, tienes que mantener la calma porque tú eres Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe shinobi del cual todos hablan, el próximo salvador del mundo y tienes que mantener tu cordura hasta el punto extremo porque sabes que si tu pierdes lo poquito que te queda de paciencia, todo se vendrá abajo y caerás hasta el fondo junto con todos los demás.

Giras tu cabeza y vez a cada uno de tus amigos, a cada uno de tu familia —porque ellos se han convertido en eso, tu familia, las personas que más quieres— y sientes un miedo extraño, es un miedo que te paraliza de pies a cabeza, un miedo que nadie es capaz de sentir, un miedo que te consume desde tus más profundas entrañas porque estas más que consciente que si pierdes esta guerra todo habrá acabo y todo tu esfuerzo no valdrá nada, desde el inicio hasta el final todo estará perdido y no, no puedes permitir que eso pase, tienes que seguir adelante porque es tu _deber_.

No estás seguro que está pasando en ese momento porque parece que tu mente se ha ido muy lejos, intentando arreglar todo lo que las manos de Madara han arruinado. Y es que sí, Naruto, te sientes culpable, jodidamente culpable de todo lo que pasa en este instante. Si solo te hubieras entregado cuando los miembros de Akatsuki te buscaban o cuando Pain invadió la Aldea todo sería diferente y tus ojos no verían toda la sangre que te niegas a ver, porque no eres lo suficientemente capaz para siquiera voltear y ver a todos tus camaradas tirados en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos llenos de pánico, con heridas que fácilmente podrían acabar con sus vidas mirándote solamente a ti como su sol, como su única esperanza.

Nunca habías pensando en ti como un sol, alguien que guiara a todos por el camino del bien porque para ti es irónico pensar que hace unos años no eras nadie y te trataban como tal. Sientes una punzada en el pecho, algo que te duele físicamente pero no sabes cómo reaccionar, tal vez son los recuerdos de aquella vida que no quieres aceptar o simplemente pensabas que todo ese sufrimiento se había ido y hoy confirmas que no es así. _¡Maldición, eras solo un niño!_ No es normal que pasarás por tanto sufrimiento siendo apenas alguien que no podía pensar por si solo, tenías seis años, ¡seis años! y te trataban como la peor mierda de la historia.

Tu mente se vuelve obscura y haces todo lo que está en tus manos para salir adelante, en serio. Siempre has pensado que todo ese dolor te lo merecías de cierta forma porque nadie te miraba con ojos orgullos, nadie te hacía sentir mejor y por supuesto nadie te quería. Lo único que te mantenía vivo era tu sueño, ese sueño de convertirte en el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos, ese sueño del cual plenamente dependías y hasta el día de hoy, dependes. Tratas de recordar un solo momento en el cual fuiste plenamente feliz, pero no hay, ni uno solo.

Observas Madara con determinación, sientes un gran enojo a verlo tan satisfecho con todo lo que está haciendo. Se ríe y burla de ti al mismo tiempo, diciendo que si esto era lo que querías, que si disfrutabas viendo toda esta masacre porque todo eso era culpa tuya. Tus ojos inmediatamente intentan expresar tu enojo hacia este ser despreciable. Al parecer, Madara capta de inmediato todo lo que intentas decir con la mirada y suelta:

—Vaya Naruto, no me mires de esa forma, aquí el único culpable de que esto esté sucediendo eres tú y eso mocoso de Bee. —su boca empieza a formar una sonrisa chueca—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que este asqueroso mundo sea como es ahora.

—¡Cállate! —sueltas con dureza de una forma decidida, no lo quieres seguir escuchando—. Tú no sabes nada.

—Este mundo no tiene salvación, incluso tu mismo lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿o me estoy equivocando? —sabes que está tratando de darte en tu punto más débil pero no lo permitirás, no vas a caer.

—No me rendiré, no ahora. —dices con un poco de esfuerzo. Tu cuerpo está hecho un desastre y tu cantidad de chakra es mínima, «¡resiste Naruto!» te dices a ti mismo.

Madara alza un poco la vista, sabes que lo sorprendiste con esa respuesta tuya, cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar ya habría caído hacia sus ofrecimientos, tienes que admitir que una sonrisa de satisfacción adorna tu rostro porque tú siempre has sido así, no te rindes y hoy será la prueba definitiva, hoy darás tu mil por ciento, no importa el resultado, si llegases a morir, todos te recordarán porque diste tu máximo esfuerzo, que nunca te diste por vencido aun si estabas en las peores circunstancias, te recordarán como un ser humano ejemplar, alguien respetable y todas los aldeanos hablarán de ti, _solamente de ti_.

De un momento a otro, tu rival parece que aparta la mirada de tus ojos y se dirige de un salto bastante rápido hacia Hinata que se encuentra tirada en el piso haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse en pie. Todo pasa tan rápido que ni recuerdas haber corrido todo lo que te quedaban de fuerzas para posarte delante ella, de un momento a otro ya estabas enfrente a ella y tus brazos sangran, veías sangre correr desenfrenada porque fue un impulso de último momento, no lo esperabas. Lo único que alcanzaste hacer fue proteger a la dueña de Byakugan con tus brazos, casi como una defensa, con desespero y sin pensar. No querías que ella muriera por tu culpa, **ella no**.

—No te dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima, a ella no la vas a tocar. —escupes con odio, tus heridas duelen.

—Veo que esta mujer es importante para ti. —dice sin sentimiento y crees haber visto por una milésima de segundo en la mirada de Madara dolor pero inmediatamente desechas ese pensamiento, Madara no tiene sentimientos.

—Naruto-kun —escuchas a Hinata decirte tu nombre por atrás, esta vez es diferente, no tartamudea y no hay mejillas rojas en sus cachetes.

—Está bien, Hinata. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, esto es lo que pasa cuando un estúpido quiere imponer sus ideales, ¡de veras! —tratas de darle ánimo, aunque sabes que ya no funcionará.

De repente no sabes lo que pasa, sientes unos brazos abrazarte por la cintura con angustia, con preocupación y todo en tu interior se revuelve. Crees escuchar el ritmo de tu corazón en tus oídos, late desenfrenado como si en algún momento se fuera a parar, es un sentimiento que de inmediato te hace sentir más vivo que nunca. Los brazos de Hinata te abrazan con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera dejarte ir. Te sientes bien y tus mejillas se vuelven coloradas. No esperabas ese movimiento de la chica que tienes enfrente. Poco a poco le devuelves el abrazo, tu cara se relaja y pierdes todo sentido del tiempo, olvidas todo lo que ocurre. Solamente te ves a ti y a Hinata. Solamente son ustedes dos y se siente perfectamente correcto.

Te volteas poco a poco para quedar de frente a ella y la ves cabizbaja, sus mejillas se prenden y a sus ojos los cubre su flequillo. Puedes observarla detenidamente, Hinata es hermosa incluso en una situación como esta. Tiene el cabello alborotado, hay sudor en todas las partes de su cuerpo, tiene algunos rasguños en sus brazos y piernas, sus manos se vuelven puños y respira con mucha dificultad. Empiezas a sentir ese sentimiento de culpabilidad otra vez, te niegas a creer que ella esta así por tu culpa. Incluso llegaste a pensar que esto era un sueño, o más bien, una pesadilla de la cual despertarías en unos minutos y solo tendrías un breve recuerdo de lo ocurrido pero la voluntad de la chica te hace volver a la realidad.

Las manos de Hinata se aferran con más fuerza a tu cuerpo, ella llora en tu pecho, brevemente sientes como de apoco empieza a mojar tu vestimenta, son lagrimas frías. Pensándolo mejor nunca habías visto a Hinata llorar, nunca de la forma en la que lo hace. Empiezas a oír su respiración entrecortada y desearías tener el coraje suficiente para decirle que todo estará bien, pero eso ni tu te la crees, no sabes de dónde sacar esperanza donde no la hay.

«No llores, Hinata.» Le intentas decir, pero las palabras no salen de tu boca, es como si también tuvieras unas ganas inmensas de llorar y no encuentras de donde sacarle el ánimo que ya no tienes. Las lágrimas de Hinata te llegan de una manera que jamás pensaste. Cada lágrima que cae por sus mejillas son punzadas relativamente fuertes en tu interior.

Y de lo único que estás seguro en ese momento, es que las manos de ella son cálidas, pequeñas y muy delicadas_. _Hinata hace que te sientas bien porque aunque sea solo unos pocos segundos, te sientes tranquilo y de un momento a otro, la vez a ella como tu esperanza, como tus ganas de seguir y como tu sol en medio de la adversidad.

.

.

.

—¡Que viva el héroe de nuestra Aldea!, ¡que viva Uzumaki Naruto! —gritaban todos los shinobis restantes en el campo de batalla, Naruto había ganado la guerra con Hinata de la mano.

* * *

Siempre quise hacer algo así y me gustó el resultado, ¿qué les parece?

—Intenebrissunt.


End file.
